1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for moving a part receptacle back and forth between first and second locations wherein parts can be placed in the part receptacle at the first location and removed from the part receptacle at the second location.
2. Background Art
It is known to use automated conveyors to transfer discrete parts between two different locations. In one exemplary system, a part that has been operated upon by a machine tool is conveyed away from the machining location to another machining location, a storage bin, or other appropriate location.
One known conveyor construction employs an endless belt trained around a plurality of rollers. With the belt driven in use, parts can be supported on, and conveyed by, the upwardly facing surface of the conveyor belt.
This conventional conveyor system has a number of drawbacks. First of all, the conveyed parts are fully exposed during conveyance. There is no practical way in these systems to shield the parts as they are conveyed.
Secondly, the parts are normally held on the conveyor belt by friction forces between the parts and upper belt surface. At steep angles, the parts are prone to slipping. This may altogether prevent conveyance or may cause an irregular spacing to develop between successive parts on the upper surface of the conveyor belt.
Specialty conveyors may utilize vacuum, magnets, or the like to cause the parts to adhere to the conveyor belt. However, these systems may become complicated and expensive.
A further problem with conventional conveyors of the type described above is that they are generally one-dimensional. That is, they perform a conveying function but do not lend themselves to facilitating the performance of other steps on the conveyed parts. For example, if the parts are to be washed or otherwise treated with a fluid, these operations must normally be carried out at a location away from the conveyor. Otherwise, the treating fluid adheres to the conveyor belt surface and/or the belt operating structure in such a fashion that the conveyor function may be impaired. The treating material may also spread undesirably to the surrounding work area.
The performance of an operation on the conveying parts is difficult in the case of frictionally held parts. The parts tend to orient randomly on the conveying surface and may not be accurately spaced and oriented to allow automated performance of desired steps on the conveying parts.